Striker
by KleopatraAlexandria
Summary: Things couldn't get any worse. First Annabeth looses her boyfriend, Percy Jackson, for a second time that year. Now the group of Demigods have to attend a school of magic called Hogwarts in order to learn more about the new enemy that the Earth Goddess has teamed up with and learn about Voldemort's grandson who looks just like Annabeth's missing boyfriend but with a darker side.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone. This is the first time in a while that I have posted a story. So I hope you enjoy and review. As you have seen from the summary, this is another Percy-Jackson-is Voldemort's-grandson story but with a little twist. This story takes place after Mark of Athena and during Order of the Phoenix. Story timelines will stay the same but with a couple of different events. These events will be explained later on in this chapter. For now, on with the show!**

** Title**: Striker

**Author**: KleopatraAlexandria

**Books**: Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus and Harry Potter

**Pairings**: Percabeth, PiperJason, HazelFrank, HarryGinny, RonHermione, others are to be determined

**Disclaimer:**__I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson nor am I making any money from this fanfiction. No flames but reviews and constructive criticism are encouraged.

ANNABETH

"I wonder what this goddess wants," Voldemort said as he made his way through the earthy tunnels, his long black robes bellowing around him. His scarlet red eyes lit up eerily in the darkness as his black hair contrasted with his pale features. To say the least, Voldemort looked nothing like the hybrid snake-human from the June before. Tall and graceful, Voldemort resembled the Tom Riddle from the past, only older and much more confident.

"I see you made it," a voice commented as Voldemort stepped into the room-like cavern.

Voldemort turned and surveyed the woman standing before him. Her face was beautiful in an old way. Her eyes looked as if they were trying to open after a long sleep while a veil that seemed to be made of dirt covered her from head to toe. Dirt brown hair cascaded down her back as a golden Greek chiton started from her shoulders and ended just above her bare feet. In all, Gaea, mother Earth, looked like an image of a scary beauty.

"Lady Gaea," Voldemort greeted as he gave the Goddess a respectful bow.

"Lord Voldemort," Gaea greeted with a nod.

"To what do I owe the honor of this meeting?" Voldemort asked calculatingly.

The smile Gaea let spread across her face was a very creepy sight and would have scared the person standing before her if that person wasn't the Dark Lord. The Earth Goddess motioned for the heir of Slytheirn and made her way over to the far side of the room.

Lying on a table made of rock was a teenager, around the age of sixteen or seventeen. His dark black hair was covered in cobwebs as his chest rose and fell with his deep breathing. His orange 'Camp Half-Blood' t-shirt was covered in dirt, grim, and spots of blood and was nearly in shreds, as if a being with large claws had taken a couple of swipes at him. His face was scrunched up as if he was in pain, even in his sleep. Every once in a while, his breathing would pick up and become frantic before calming back down into a peaceful, drug-induced sleep.

"Who is this child? He looks almost like Potter," Voldemort commented as he eyed the teen.

"His name is Percy Jackson. He is the only son of Poseidon, Greek God of the Sea and Earthquakes," Gaea explained as she brushed the teen's hair out of his face, reminding Voldemort of a sick, twisted mother caring for her child. "His mother is a mortal named Sally Jackson, an orphan whose mother and step-father died in a plane crash when she was younger. I believe you are well acquainted with Sally's mother." Gaea let a sly grin cross her face. "Her mother's name is Alexandria DePoint, a pure-blood witch. Her father is a muggle named Samuel Jackson."

A look of shock passed across Voldemort's face as he turned his eyes back to the teen in front of him. "Alexandria. I always wondered where she disappeared to. I knew she was pregnant but she vanished with our child before I could figure out the gender. I figured it was that old meddling fool Dumbledore's fault." Voldemort turned to look as the goddess. "So you are telling me that this demigod is my grandson?"

Gaea's smile widened as Voldemort discovered the truth of the situation. Without answering the Dark Lord, Gaea turned her attention back to their captive. Everything was going according to plan.

Miles away, seventeen-year-old Annabeth Chase sat up from her bunk on the _Argo II_, a scream getting stuck in her throat as the reality of her dream came crashing down onto her shoulder.

_They have Percy_. That was the only thought that ran through Annabeth's head as she jumped out of her bunk and ran up to the kitchens, screaming for an emergency meeting. Leo ran out of his room, maps in one hand and Archimedes' sphere in the other. Jason and Piper ran down the stairs, fingers laced together in an intimate way. Annabeth's heart lurked in her chest as the pair reminded her of her own boyfriend, whom was currently in the clutches of their enemy.

"What's wrong, Annabeth?" Nico asked as he hobbled his way into the kitchen with his sister and Frank behind him. Even after two months of recovery, the son of Hades' hadn't completely regained his strength.

Back in Achaean's hide-out, just as Annabeth and Percy were being pulled towards the edge of the giant pit, Jason had somehow managed to throw his sword and cut the spider's web the was attached to Annabeth's broken foot. Even as the silk thread was cut, the momentum of the pull sent the pair over the edge. Percy had somehow maneuvered himself under Annabeth and tossed her into Jason's waiting arms. Unfortunately, tossing his girlfriend to safety had ended any chance of the son of Poseidon's escape. Annabeth began to struggle as she watched her boyfriend tumble into the pits of Tartarus, disappearing again for the second time that year, maybe this time for good.

The next week was a blur for the daughter of Athena. She cried, kicked, and screamed as she tried to get to the edge of the pit, trying to get to her boyfriend. Nico, Frank, and Jason managed to get the daughter of Athena back onto the _Argo II_ and Leo let the ship sail. The remained of the Seven had managed to get to the House of Hades just as the first of August dawned on the horizon. But there were no monsters waiting on the group. It was as if Gaea had decided, at the last minute, to change her plans and lay low for a while, planning something bigger than what she had before. All the while, the demigods hand spent their time flying across Europe, trying to find some lead to their missing friend.

"Gaea has Percy," Annabeth explained as she wrung her hands, worry clearly etched into her feature. "She is planning something and has teamed up with someone named Voldemort."

"That sound's Latin," Piper said as she looked over at the calendar on the wall, spying today's date, October the first.

"It doesn't matter if it is Latin," Annabeth snapped before muttering a small apology to her friend. The stress of losing Percy for a second time and finding out, three months later, that her was in the clutches of their enemy was weighing on the teen. Annabeth quickly launched into an explanation of her dream. But not matter how many time she recalled the dream, Annabeth could not remember the ending. The dream became fuzzy right after Gaea told Voldemort who Sally Jackson's parents were.

"'Dark Lord'?" Jason asked confused. "That doesn't sound encouraging."

Annabeth nodded in agreement. But before Annabeth could reply, Festus sent out a whirling sound. The group turned to Leo for a translation. Before the Latino could answer, the entire ship just dropped out from underneath the demigods. They all let out a scream that would be denied later as a loud splash rang through the air.

"What the Hades was that?" Nico demanded as he stood up.

"Don't know," Leo commented as he ran up the stair to the deck. "Guys," Leo called. "You might want to come see this."

Annabeth sighed as she made her way up to the top of the deck. The sight that greeted her was one she would never forget. The _Argo II_ had somehow landed in a large lake surrounded by deep green forests. In front of the lake was a castle that looked as it had come out of a medieval fairytale. Towers stuck out from the top of the castle and windows were lit up against the dark night sky, making the castle look even more beautiful and captivating than it already was.

"What is this place?" Hazel asked with wide eyes.

"I don't know," Annabeth answered.

"Who the bloody hell are you people?"

The demigods blinked at each other before looking over the railing of the ship. Standing on the shore of the lake was a group of three people in school uniforms. One of the three was a girl around the age of fifteen with bushy brown hair. On either side of the girl, there stood two boys, one with freckles and red hair while the other had black hair and eyes hidden behind thick black glasses.

"Ron!" The bushy haired girl exclaimed at the red head. "Will you please watch your language?"

"Sorry Hermione," Ron replied, not sounding in the least bit sorry.

"Ahoy there," Coach Hedge exclaimed to the three people.

"Coach," Leo said, "you really need to work on your ship talk."

Piper snorted before telling the three students that the demigods would be done in just a moment. Within minutes, the demigods were off of the ship (Coach Hedge staying behind to 'chaperone' the ship) and standing in front of the three people. Annabeth looked up and her knees about gave out at the sight of the black haired boy in front of her. His hair was extremely messy and jet black. His bright green eyes looked at her from behind his glasses. He looked just like her Percy except for three facts: 1. he had glasses, 2. His eyes were an emerald green rather than a sea-green, and 3. He had a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead.

"Is something wrong?" the boy asked as he caught the daughter of Athena staring at him.

Annabeth shook my head. "Sorry. You look like someone I know."

The boy laughed slightly. "I get that a lot. My name is Harry Potter, by the way," Harry greeted as he extended his hand.

Annabeth reached out to shake his hand but stopped when Harry finished introducing himself. All of the demigods shared a look, remembering Annabeth's dream from the night before. The three teens looked at each other before the demigods introduced themselves.

"Well this is a pleasant surprise."

"Professor Dumbledore," Harry greeted as he turned to look at an older man with a long white beard.

"It is rather rare to have a large amount of demigods under our roof," Dumbledore smiled as he greeted the demigods.

Hermione perked up at the mention of something new. "You all are demigods?"

Annabeth gave a small laugh before naming each of their parents. Dumbledore motioned for all of them to follow him to his office. The walk up to and through the castle was quiet but not an awkward one. Once in Dumbledore's highly decorated office, Annabeth explained everything from the very beginning: from her first time meeting Percy, all the way to the dream Annabeth. When she was finished, the group of wizards and a witch could only sit there and stare. They life of a demigod was far from easy.

"If Voldemort has teamed up with Gaea, I think it would be best if you seven stay at Hogwarts for a while, if only to gather information to find your friend Percy," Dumbledore answered after a few moments. "I will have Hagrid take you to Diagon Alley to retrieve your supplies and wands. It is still early in the morning so you will be able to go and return in time for dinner tonight. It is then that I will announce you as transfer students for your sixth year and have you sorted."

"Wait!" Leo exclaimed, stopping Dumbledore before he could say any more. "You mean me are going to go to school here? What about Gaea?"

"Gaea has already been lying low," Jason explained, "so I don't think it will be that much of a problem. This school might give us an advantage."

"And if Gaea is teaming up with Voldemort than you need to learn as much as possible. The best way to do that is to find out from the source," Dumbledore replied.

The next hours until dinner were spent explaining everything about the Wizarding World. After the headmaster explained exactly who Voldemort was, Hagrid arrived to take the demigods to Diagon Alley. Wands and caldrons were bought with the wands buying almost ended in the shop catching on fire (courtesy of Leo.)

"I'm glad that is over," Frank commented in a shaky voice.

Annabeth smiled slightly, remembering Frank's fear of fire. The group of demigods was now standing in front of the Great Hall doors waiting for Dumbledore to introduce them.

"I hope you have all had a great day," Dumbledore began as his voice carried through the giant doors. "But before we get started on our dinner, I would like to introduce a group of transfer students who will be starting their sixth year, if they would please come in."

"Here goes nothing," Annabeth said as the doors opened and the demigods stepped into the bright lights of the Great Hall of Hogwarts.

**I really wasn't sure if I should end it there but I felt it was appropriate. Please let me know what you guys think. All of you Percy fans don't have to worry. We will be seeing from our favorite demigod soon enough. I will post the next chapter as soon as I can. **

**-KleopatraAlexandria**


	2. Chapter 2

** Before anyone says anything, I know the years for the students are messed up. Dumbledore, who won't get out of my head, decided to have all of the demigods in the same year, trying to make sure that can still contact each other if they need to. It has also been brought to my attention that Voldemort's name is actually French. I apologize for the mix up but I don't see the point of going back to change it. It isn't really relevant to the plot. Thank you to all who reviewed. I didn't expect this story to be that popular. Enjoy the next chapter!**

**Title**: Striker

**Author**: KleopatraAlexandria

**Books**: Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus and Harry Potter

**Pairings**: Percabeth, PiperJason, HazelFrank, HarryGinny, RonHermione, others are to be determined

**Disclaimer:**__I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson nor am I making any money from this fanfiction. No flames but reviews and constructive criticism are encouraged.

ANNABETH

As Annabeth walked into the Great Hall of Hogwarts, the first thing she noticed was the sea of students ranging from the ages of eleven to seventeen. Four tables with different color banners hanging over them spread across the room like vertical rows. What Annabeth was assuming as the staff table ran perpendicular to the House tables. From what Annabeth remembered from the Dumbledore's briefing on the school, the Houses were Gryffindor (a lion), Slytherin (a snake), Ravenclaw (an eagle), and Hufflepuff (a badger). Each of the houses were based on if a person was courageous, loyal, cunning, or smart. Unfortunately, demigods happened to be two or more of each of these traits.

"When I call your name, come up to the front to be sorted," an older woman with a tight bun named Minerva McGonagall said as she pulled scroll out of her robe. "Chase, Annabeth."

Annabeth walked up to the front of the room and sat down on the stool beside the Deputy Headmistress. McGonagall gave the daughter of Athena a small smile before placing a ragged and battered old hat on the girl's head.

_Now this is interesting. Another demigod is in our presence. It is an honor, Daughter of Athena._

_ '_The honor is mine,' Annabeth thought. 'What do you mean another demigod?'

But the Hat didn't even bother answering the grey-eyed girl. Instead he yelled out "GRYFFINDOR!"

The table of red and gold erupted into applauds and Annabeth could easily make out the smiling faces of Ron, Hermione, and Harry. Annabeth smiled back as she made her way to the table and sat beside her new magical friends. Annabeth waited patiently as Nico (Slytherin), Jason (Gryffindor), Hazel (Gryffindor), Piper (Ravenclaw), Leo (Hufflepuff), and Frank (Hufflepuff) were sorted.

"Now," Dumbledore said as he stood up once more. "Even though I said that these students will be in their sixth years, they will, however, be attending fifth year classes to catch up on the material they missed from their American school."

Each of the Houses gave a respectful round of applause but Annabeth could see the confusion and suspicion in some of their faces. Annabeth sat at the Gryffindor table, along with Ron, Hermione, Harry, Jason, Hazel, and Ron's twin brothers, Fred and George whom reminded Annabeth of the twin sons of Hermes, Connor and Travis Stoll. Dumbledore introduced the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor (a toad like woman named Dolorus Umbridge) to the new students as Hermione filled the demigods in on the history of the DADA position. From what Annabeth could gather, the position was curse; no one professor stayed more than a year.

Even though the dinner was nice and all, Annabeth could shake the feeling that someone, somewhere in this room, was watching her. The blond daughter of Athena looked around the room, searching for the faces of her friends. She spied Nico sitting over at the table of silver and green, looking rather comfortable in his own little silent bubble. Piper was sitting over at the Ravenclaw table with a blond haired girl whom seemed to be staring off into space, as if seeing thing other people couldn't. Ron's younger sister, Ginny, told Annabeth that her name was Luna Lovegood but people called her Looney Lovegood because of her strange ways.

"You defiantly need to watch out for the Slytherins," Ron stated with a mouth full of food. "Well, all of the Slytherins except your friend Nico," Ron added as Hermione kicked him in his shin.

"I would really watch out for Striker," Harry said as he pushed his food around on his plate.

"Striker?" Hazel asked. "What kind of name is that?"

Harry shrugged. "I don't know where he came up with it. He was introduced as a new student at the beginning of the semester, starting his seventh year. Before Professor Dumbledore could tell everyone his real name, Striker interrupted and demanded that everyone call him Striker. Umbridge even made it a point to tell everyone that he was Voldemort's grandson."

"He fits the part too," Ron said gloomily as he stabbed his shepherd's pie. "He's rude, cruel, always picking fights-"

"You're the one always picking a fight with him," Hermione commented as she crossed her arms.

Ron's ears turned pink. "The rest of it is true."

"Just because he is Voldemort's grandson doesn't mean that he is evil," Jason commented.

"There may be an exception to that rue somewhere but not when it comes to Striker," Ginny inputted. "The Slytherins used to look up to Draco Malfoy as their leader but even Malfoy now looks up to heir of Slytherin."

Annabeth looked down at her food and silently wondered if what they were saying was true.

THISISALINEBREAK

The next morning began with Annabeth waking from the same nightmare she had been having for the past three months. Trying to get the image of Percy falling into Tartarus out of her mind, Annabeth walked to the bathroom and turned on the shower. After a nice, long, hot shower, the daughter of Athena got dressed in her Gryffindor school uniform and curse under her breath about short skirts being useless in a fighting situation.

Hazel met Annabeth downstairs a couple of minutes later and the two proceeded to make their way down to the Great Hall for breakfast. The pair waved at Nico and he returned to nod from his own little corner of the Slytherin table. Hazel watched off to talk to her brother but Fred and George grabbed her arms and steered her over to the Gryffindor table.

"What gives?" Hazel demanded as she ripped her arms away from the twins.

"I wouldn't do that," Fred—or was it George—said.

"Slytherins and Gryffindors do not get along," the other twin finished.

"But Nico is my brother," Hazel countered.

"I'm not saying anything bad about him," George—it could have been Fred—said with his hands in a surrendering fashion. "I am talking about the other Slytherins, especially Striker. I swear that boy has a quota he is trying to meet about how many times he can bully the teachers or students."

Hazel sighed loudly as she took her place at the Gryffindor table. Annabeth patted her friend's back as Piper and Jason walked into the Great Hall, holding hands before they separated with a knowing look and went to their respective tables. Frank and Leo walked in after the pair, Frank clearly trying to stay as far from the Latino as possible due to the fact that Leo always managed to catch his hair on fire when he was excited.

"We have Double Potions right after breakfast," Hermione said as she handed Hazel, Annabeth, and Jason their timetables. "We defiantly don't want to be late."

Ron groaned rather loudly. "Striker is in our potion's class. Why must we have Potions AND have to deal with him so early in the morning."

"Ronald!" Hermione scolded as the group of Gryffindors got up and made their way down to the dungeons.

"Snape's not here yet?" Harry asked.

"Nope," Nico answered from his place in the shadows.

"Where the bloody hell did you come from?" Ron jumped.

Nico smirked. "Well, when to adults really like each other—"

"Forget I asked," Ron interrupted causing the group to start laughing.

Annabeth grinned at Nico, glad that he was starting to get back to his old self after his unexpected trip to Tartarus. The thought of the deepest pit of the Underworld immediately turned the Daughter of Athena's thoughts to her missing boyfriend.

"Hey!" Ron shouted suddenly, looking straight over Annabeth's shoulder. "Get away from her!"

Before Annabeth could turn around to see whom Ron was shouting at, a warm hand grabbed her upper arm and roughly turned her, slamming her back into the wall. Her head hit the cold dungeon wall hard, causing her ears to start ringing. Annabeth noticed two things as her senses returned to her: first was the icy cold dungeon wall behind her and the next was the warm body pressing hers into the wall. Annabeth's eyes snapped open as she prepared herself to forcefully push the other's body off of her. All plans of escape left her mind as she stared into green eyes.

His eye color was off from the last time Annabeth had seen them. Instead of the usual bright, sea-green, his eyes were more of an earthy green. His black hair hung in his face slightly as he used his right arm to proper himself against the wall. The one thing that was off completely about Percy's appearance was the cold smirk that stretched across his face, replacing the usual easy-going grin that Annabeth had memorized since the first time they met, over five years ago.

"Well, well, well," Percy smirked even more. "What do we have here?"

Annabeth's breath left her lungs as the sound of his voice flowed through her ears. Another thing that was different from before was the way Percy formed his words. Gone was the stumbling and stuttering, being replaced by elegantly put together words.

"Get off her, Striker," Ron yelled.

Percy turned his head to face the ginger, his body never once leaving Annabeth's. He slowly turned around, never once releasing Annabeth from the cage of his body and the wall. "What are you going to do about it, Weasley?"

Ron's ears turned a bright shade of pink as he stepped forward in a threatening way. Annabeth moved to stop Ron before he could get himself hurt. There was absolutely no way that Ron, a wizard, could stand a chance against the Son of the Sea God.

"Weasley!" Snape bellowed as he gracefully glided down the stairs of the dungeon. "What do you think you are doing?"

"Weasley here," Percy began in a smooth voice, "was picking on Annabeth. I just stepped in to stop him and make sure he don't make a fool of himself."

If possible, Ron's ears turned even pinker. All at once, the surrounding Gryffindors began to counter Percy's statement. Snape yelled for all of them to be silent before turning to look at Draco Malfoy. Annabeth turned her attention over to Jason, Nico, and Hazel. All three of her fellow demigod companions were frozen in shock, trying to comprehend what was happening.

"Is what Mr. Riddle is saying true, Mr. Malfoy?" Snape droned as he looked over at the platinum blond.

Malfoy smirked. "Every word."

Snape nodded. "Fifty point from Gryffindor for attacking another student, Mr. Weasley. And a week's worth of detention in my office, starting tonight at eight. Everyone in," Snape ordered as he opened the doors with a flick of his wand.

Percy laughed to himself as he took a hold of Annabeth's hand, as if they were walking to the next activity at Camp Half-Blood. The Son of Poseidon lead the Daughter of Athena into the classroom as the students of Hogwarts watched, for the first time, as a Slytherin student lead a Gryffindor into the classroom. Percy sent the other three demigods a smirk before turning his back and walking through the waiting door.

**Did you like it? I hope you do. Percy is back! But not in the best of ways, of course. I have to create some sort of drama. Percy's sudden change in personality will be explained in the next chapter. Please read and review and I am also open for any suggestions. Until next time!**

**-KleopatraAlexandria**

**P.S. Am I keeping the character in character, or are they becoming too out of character, with the exception of Percy?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the next chapter! Special shout out to the following people who reviewed: Guests Lily (especially Lily for being my first review. I hope this chapter hold up to your Percabeth standards), Guest, me (not the author. This person actually put me as the username), and Nobody (which is a really funny PJ pun) as well as SakuraSyaoranLiTRC and TeamLeo4Life (whom this Leo portion of the chapter is dedicated to due to the user name.) All of these guys have been great with their reviews and I would like to thank everyone whom has read my story and pressed the follow button. On with the chapter! **

**Title**: Striker

**Author**: KleopatraAlexandria

**Books**: Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus and Harry Potter

**Pairings**: Percabeth, PiperJason, HazelFrank, HarryGinny, RonHermione, others are to be determined

**Disclaimer:**__I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson nor am I making any money from this fanfiction. No flames but reviews and constructive criticism are encouraged.

ANNABETH

Percy's grip on Annabeth's hand didn't loosen until the pair had made it to their seats. The blond demigod turned and spied Jason sitting next to Hermione as Hazel and Harry tried to cheer Ron up, who looked as if he wanted to murder Percy, Malfoy, and Snape.

"What the Hades happened to you?" Annabeth demanded as she turned and glared at her supposed boyfriend.

Percy let out a laugh as a nasty grin spread across his face. "What do you mean, Annabeth? Nothing has happened to me except the fact that my supposed girlfriend and friends left me to die in the depths of Tartarus. I am just peachy keen." The grin on his face faded as Percy's eyes darkened to a dark shade of green, turning his eyes almost black. Annabeth immediately recognized the shattered look. She had seen the same look on Nico's face for weeks after he got out of Tartarus.

Annabeth's stomach suddenly felt as if it was a block of ice. "We didn't leave you to die! We were heading to the House of Hades to try and rescue you," Annabeth tried to reason bit Percy's expressions were already as hard as a diamond.

"Maybe you wouldn't abandon me," Percy began quietly as Snape began to lecture the class on their newest Potions assignment. "But I wouldn't put it past the Romans to try and manipulate you into think that they were rescuing me."

Annabeth's head continued to hurt from where she had hit her head just moments before. Her eyes filled with tears at the lack of faith and loyalty in Percy's voice. Her breath hitched as she fought hard to keep the tears back. Percy seemed to notice the tears and his face deepened into a worried frown, reminding Annabeth greatly of the time she almost died from the stab wound during the Titan War.

Percy reached out tenderly, his eyes turning back to their normal sea-green as he touched the back of Annabeth's head. The sight of her Seaweed Brain back to his old self broke Annabeth's heart in half. It shattered completely as his eyes turned back to the earthy green. The demigod grandson of Voldemort stood up suddenly, causing the entire class's attention to shift from Snape to the heir of Slytherin.

"Is something the matter, Mr. Riddle?" Snape asked slowly, as if talking to a three-year-old.

"Yes, sir," Percy replied calmly. "It would seem that Annabeth hit her head on the wall when I pulled her away from Weasley. It was purely an accident but I think she may have a concussion and needs to get to the Hospital Wing."

Snape watched Percy for a moment before motioning for the seventeen-year-old to accompany Annabeth to the Hospital Wing. Like a gentleman, Percy bent down and picked up Annabeth's bag before grabbing his own. The class watched, some glaring in anger while others in jealous as Percy lead Annabeth by the hand out of the classroom and up the stairs.

THISISALINEBREAK

The majority of the walk to the infirmary was spent in silence. Annabeth was far too gone in her grief to even notice the direction the pair was headed in. For one moment, she had seen the old Percy peeking through the cold façade that he had built up for some unknown reason. And Annabeth was determined to bring the old Percy back.

"Percy," Annabeth began before she was pulled and pushed against a wall for the second time that day, only this time much more gently.

"Do not call me that!" he hissed, eyes neared into slits.

"And why not?" Annabeth demanded as she pushed the other demigod way from her body. "It is your name!"

"That is the name that is associated with my past. It no longer belongs to me! It belongs to the weaker version of me that I left behind in Tartarus," Striker yelled, not bothering to keep his voice down with the privacy charm that he wordlessly cast. "Percy Jackson died when he gave up hope in Tartarus, waiting for friend to rescue him; friends that didn't give two-cents about him." Striker paused, his breathing heavy from yelling.

Annabeth stared calmly at the teen before her. "If Percy really died in Tartarus, than what did I see earlier in the Potion's class?"

Striker paused and looked at the daughter of Athena with an amused look. Laughter shook his frame as he bowed his head, clearly amused by Annabeth's attempt to prove him wrong. "Percy Jackson may have died but that doesn't mean his feelings have. Even though his soul shattered down there, this body, _my body_, still responds to your very presence." He chucked darkly. "I wouldn't call it 'love,' just a common form of interest."

"Then look me in the eyes and tell me you don't love me, Percy," Annabeth countered. "Or is it Striker now?" she asked coolly.

Striker opened his mouth to tell Annabeth that he didn't, in fact, love her but no sound came out. A look of confusion passed across his face as he failed to form a coherent sentence. Shooting the daughter of Athena a venomous look, the heir of Slytherin reluctantly led Annabeth to the Hospital Wing in a cold silence.

HEREISANOTHERLINEBREAK XD

"Annabeth!"

The blond demigod looked up to see her friend Piper run into the room, heading straight for her bed. Annabeth smiled slightly as the daughter of Aphrodite latched onto her being. The rest of the crew of the _Argo II_, with the exception of Hedge who was helping Hagrid with his Care of Magical Creature class, followed closely behind Piper.

"What the Hades is going on?" Leo yelled as he made his way over to the bed. He was promptly shushed by the school nurse, who in turn received a couple of rude gestures and faces from the Latino as she turned her back. "Is what Jason telling me true?" Leo asked in a lower voice. "Was it really Percy that attacked you?"

"I think assaulted would be a better word since it was borderline sexual assault," Nico replied.

"Whatever!" Leo yelled, receiving another shushing sound from the nurse. Jason and Piper managed to stop the Latino from retaliating just as the Headmaster of Hogwarts walked through the door. Now it was Annabeth's turn to glare.

"You lied to me," Wisdom's daughter stated in a calm voice.

Dumbledore looked stumped. "I beg your pardon."

"When we first met, I asked you if you knew anyone by the name of Percy Jackson and you lied," Annabeth said in a scarily calm voice.

"And I told you the truth," Dumbledore replied. "I have never hear of anyone by the name of Percy Jackson."

"Then who exactly is this Striker person?"

By this time, Harry, Ron, and Hermione had made it out of their Potions class and entered the Hospital Wing. Dumbledore looked even more stumped than before as he contemplated Annabeth's question. Sighing heavily, Annabeth reached into the pocket of her skirt and pulled out a photograph. The group of wizards gathered around the aging Headmaster and surveyed the picture.

Dressed in matching orange t-shirts, Annabeth and Percy Jackson stood next to each other, arms wrapped around the other as they smiled for the camera. The picture was one of Annabeth's favorites. It was taken at the beach of Camp Half-Blood, just as the two were watching the Fourth of July fireworks. The picture showed a false sense of hope due to the fact that it was taken during the Titan War, at a time when a lot of the campers didn't know if they would see the next hour, let alone day.

"Bloody Hell!"

"Ronald!"

"Sorry, Hermione."

"That looks like Striker," Harry commented as he continued to stare at the picture. "Who is he?"

"He's my boyfriend, the demigod we have been searching for these past three months," Annabeth replied as she neatly returned the picture to her pocket.

"That's messed up," Ron commented. "Your boyfriend is Voldemort's grandson?"

The occupants of the room rolled their eyes at the narrowed mind of one Ronald Weasley.

"I apologize for the situation that has occurred," Dumbledore directed at Annabeth. "Never in my wildest dreams did I expect the demigod you were looking for to be Mr. Riddle."

"Neither did I," Annabeth whispered.

"I think it would be best if you stay as far away from Mr. Riddle as possible," the older wizard commented. "I would rather not have you end up in the infirmary again."

"So you just want me to give up?" Annabeth demanded, her fists clenched into balls. "Percy would never hurt me!"

"Then why are you sitting in the Hospital Wing with a concussion that Mr. Riddle causes," Dumbledore asked, his blue eyes piercing.

Annabeth glared, her grey eyes flashing dangerously, almost turning the color of a very dangerous thunderstorm cloud. "That was an accident."

"And what if he 'accidently' hurts you again?" Dumbledore countered. "I am not willing to risk your safety in hopes of getting through to Mr. Riddle."

"His name is Percy Jackson, not Striker or Riddle," Annabeth stated. "And if anyone can get through to him, it is me."

Just as the conversation in the infirmary was taking place, on the other side of the castle, a lone demigod was tossing things around the Come-and-Go-Room, trying desperately to rid his mind of the beautiful blond girl who wouldn't get out of his head. Somewhere deep inside himself, Percy Jackson couldn't deny the true of the daughter of Athena's words. He really did love the girl and that love would be what ended up destroying the walls he had built up around his heart from the nightmare that was Tartarus; nightmare that haunted the teen even as he stayed awake.

As all of his anger left him, Percy Jackson realized something. The entire time he was in Annabeth's presence, the little voice in the back of his head, the one that belonged to Gaea, was silent for the first time in months. Maybe there was some sort of hope left. The demigod brushed the last thought out of his mind as walked out of the giant room, giving the shattered floor-length one last look, watching as his own eyes swirled with a mixture of earthy green and blood red, almost like a poison with no antidote, slowly eating away at the sanity he had left.

**Wow. Two chapters in one day. I think that is a personal record. For all of you Percabeth fans out there (myself included) the interaction between our favorite couple is about to heat up. But probably not in the way you are thinking. As for Nico's 'sexual assault' comment above, he was just pointing out that Percy was way too close to Annabeth for comfort, especially with his newer, darker personality. I hope the last part of this chapter came out alright. I was hoping to express some of the struggles that Percy is going through due to being in Tartarus. Remember that Nico was in Tartarus for a short while and it made even him go slightly made. Imagine being in there for a couple of months. Not fun. I will hopefully update within the next couple of days. I cannot guarantee another fast update such as this one but I will try. I am aiming for June 18, the e-release of the Son of Sobek, but again I cannot make any promises. Until next time!**

**-KleopatraAlexandria **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, again. Before I start the chapter, I would like to answer a question from the guest reviewer, Ro. Ro asked if Percy remembered the Seven or if he was just randomly hitting on Annabeth. The answer is yes, he does remember everything, especially his time in Tartarus. As for the flirting, I hope this chapter can clear up a few things. And please keep in mind that the demigods are in their sixth year while Percy is in his seventh. On with the story!**

**Title**: Striker

**Author**: KleopatraAlexandria

**Books**: Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus and Harry Potter

**Pairings**: Percabeth, PiperJason, HazelFrank, HarryGinny, RonHermione, others are to be determined

**Disclaimer:**__I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson nor am I making any money from this fanfiction. No flames but reviews and constructive criticism are encouraged.

PERCY

The weeks leading up to Halloween were hell for the demigod son of Poseidon. Now that he thought about it, 'hell' was an understatement. Here are the reasons why Percy Jackson's, a.k.a Striker's, life had been hell. First off, Percy forced himself to stay as far away from Annabeth as possible. Unfortunately, this sent the wrong signal to the other Slytherins. A lot of the students in Annabeth's class began to pick on and/or harass the daughter of Athena. Unfortunately for the Slytherins, this pissed Percy off. After multiple threats and promises of curses, the Slytherins were too afraid to even say something wrong to Annabeth. One of the seventh year Slytherins accidently knocked the Gryffindor's books out of her hands and practically bent over backwards to make sure she got all her books up as well as making sure she wasn't hurt. Needless to say, the Gryffindors were finding the situation very funny.

_Why did you even talk to the girl in the first place?_ The creepy voice whispered in Percy's head for the third time that hour.

Percy held back a groan. 'I thought I could handle it.'

But the truth was, Percy just felt the sudden urge to be next to the blond girl. It wasn't that he thought he was ready for the situation he was getting into. His body just moved on its own accord. Before his body memories could reach out and hold her hand, Gaea's presence reappeared in the forefront of his mind, causing him to hurt the one person Percy never dreamed of hurting.

People always got hurt whenever Gaea decided to appear in Percy's mind. This first time it happened, Percy was being attacked by a monster. At the time, the sea demigod didn't know what the presence was and welcomed the help. It was only after he allowed the Earth goddess to gain access to his subconscious thoughts and movements that he realized the horrible mistake he made. But by that time, the Percy Jackson of the past was long gone. In his place was the grandson of the Dark Lord, Voldemort; the heir of Slytherin who didn't give a second thought about hurting others and betraying those he used to call 'friends.'

'Don't worry,' Striker reassured Gaea as his mask slipped back into place. 'I have everything under control.'

_If you say so_, Gaea commented with a smirk.

Striker didn't reply as he made his way through the halls of Hogwarts, towards the Great Hall for the Halloween Feast. As he walked, he passed the remaining of the Seven, the demigods of the Great (Second Great, according to the Greek) Prophecy. Sending a smirk in everyone's way but Annabeth's, Striker walked gracefully into the Great Hall before making his way over to the table of green and silver.

Dinner began and continued until Dumbledore stood up and got the students attention. "I know that everyone is enjoying the feast but I have a proposition for the sixth and seventh year students," Dumbledore commented as he surveys the tables. "If the students do wish to take up this proposition, all regular classes will be cancelled for the remainder of the school year."

Excited chatter spread across the room as Striker narrowed his eyes in Dumbledore direction. Dumbledore went on to explain the deal: all of the sixth and seventh year students would be preforming a Muggle play as their grades. During the course of the rehearsals, the students would be given a series of quizzes and tests to make sure everyone was doing their part and learning the material. The play would be shown to the rest of the school, as well as the Minister of Magic a week before school ended.

"Now," Dumbledore said, "our Muggle Studies professor was kind enough to pick a play for our students to conduct, so to speak. Each of the characters will be drawn from a jar, one jar for the female characters and another for the male characters, and is completely random. Not characters may be changed and any student that doesn't have a main part will work as the set crew." Dumbledore paused for a moment. "Are there any questions?"

Hermione's hand immediately shot in the air and Striker had to stiff a laugh. That muggleborn was just too predictable.

"Are any of the fifth years allowed to participate?"

"I am afraid not, Ms. Granger," Dumbledore replied. "However, if any student wishes to research the subject themselves, I am sure the other professors will not mind giving credit where credit is due. Anymore questions? No? Well, on to the play that we will be performing."

With a wave of his wand, Dumbledore created a banner for all of the students to see. Due to his dyslexia, it took Striker a moment to read the banner. When he finally understood what was being said, a glare that rivaled his grandfather's (both of them) was aimed at Dumbledore. The older wizard's eyes were twinkling like made as he met Striker's glare with a smile.

"I believe everyone has heard of the tale of Perseus and Andromeda?" A look of shock passed across the demigod's faces before Nico began to laugh. Within minutes, the entire Great Hall was filled with laughter, but only two handfuls of the students actually knew the inside joke. "Now, instead of the traditional tale, I have decided to place a spin on it. The characters and setting will stay the same but the plot will mirror that of _Romeo and Juliet_. Are there any questions?"

Striker's glare deepened as he noticed the hopeful look that Annabeth continued to send his way.

"Now for the character," Dumbledore said with another wave of his wand.

All of the minor character's parts were given out first. By some sort of luck or fate, all of the demigods managed to receive a position in the main part of the play. Jason and Nico became Talbot and Mercutio respectively, even though Dumbledore allowed Jason and Nico to use their given names ("In order to give it a more authentic feel," he claimed). Hazel and Piper landed the parts of the nurse and Andromeda's (who would be taking Juliet's place) mother. Frank ended up being the friar while Leo became the apothecary.

"Now for the main parts. The part of Andromeda goes to," Dumbledore paused to shuffle around in the bowl of names before producing a piece of paper, "Ms. Annabeth Chase."

All of the sixth and seventh year girls gave the blond demigod a hateful look as all of the guys began to silently pray for the lead position. Dumbledore began to ruffle through the bowl with all of the remaining male students when Striker caught a whiff of salt water. Striker began to feel as though his mind was calming down, all of the thoughts of doubt that Gaea had placed in his head seemed to wash away, as if the waters of the ocean were washing them away. Percy's head popped up and turned to see Poseidon looking at him from one of the windows, sending his only demigod son a kind and caring smile.

_No!_

Just as soon as the feeling of warmth came, it was gone when Gaea's presence appeared back into his mind. Striker turned his head away from the Greek god, missing the look of hurt and worry Poseidon sent him as the god saw his son's eyes change from earthy green to their usual sea-green for a split second before they returned to the earthy green with an unusual shade of red mixed in.

"And for the part of Perseus," Dumbledore said, pausing for dramatics. A smile spread across his face, as if another piece of his master plan was fall into place. "Mr. Striker Riddle."

'Two can play at that game, Dumbledore,' Striker thought as he walked up to the stage with the rest of the cast members. Annabeth sent him a smile which he returned, a plan already forming in his head as the earth goddess let out a laugh that only he could hear.

**I know this chapter is a little short but I hope you all can forgive me due to the fast update. You people are very luck! Four chapters in three days! Let me know what you think of Percy/Striker's personality. If you haven't guessed, Percy has somewhat of a personality disorder. Striker is the person under Gaea's command and Voldemort's loyal grandson, while Percy is the demigod we all know and love. I hope I am not confusing anyone too much. Striker and Dumbledore's plans will be revealed in the next chapter. Please read and review!**

**-KleopatraAlexandria **


	5. Chapter 5

**Title**: Striker

**Author**: KleopatraAlexandria

**Books**: Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus and Harry Potter

**Pairings**: Percabeth, PiperJason, HazelFrank, HarryGinny, RonHermione, others are to be determined

**Disclaimer:**__I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson nor am I making any money from this fanfiction. No flames but reviews and constructive criticism are encouraged.

ANNABETH

After the announcement of the play, Percy began to slowly spend time with Annabeth. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were very skeptical at first but couldn't say anything due to the fact that part of the meetings was the results of an assignment. The smile that Percy had given her after he received the lead position still unnerved the daughter of Athena. There was something about the cunning smile that set Annabeth on edge, a deep sense of forbidding that wouldn't disappear from the back of her mind.

Three weeks before Christmas break, Annabeth began to see the real Percy behind the cold mask. It started out as small things, such as Percy's normal clean clothes having wrinkles and dirt spots. As the signs began to appear, Annabeth knew Dumbledore's plan was beginning to work. After Annabeth had screamed to the headmaster for giving up on Percy, Dumbledore told he that was not the case.

_"I would never give up on Percy," Dumbledore replied as Annabeth glared at him. "Even though I said that staying away from Mr. Riddle will probably be the safest thing, I believe that the more you spend time with him, the more the old Percy will begin to push to the suface."_

"Do you think it is working?" Piper asked Annabeth on day as the pair walked to their next class.

"I hope so," Annabeth replied.

The next day, December the 12, was the day that Annabeth knew Dumbledore's plan was working. As Hazel, Jason, and Annabeth walked out of the portrait to the Gryffindor Common room, the sight that greeted them was rather shocking. Leaning against the wall, looking rather sheepish was Percy. His hair was messy, as if he had jumped of the St. Lois arch for a second time. His clothing looked just as bad. Instead of his regular clean cut, school uniform that Striker was known for, Percy wore dark colored jeans with his Slytherin shirt. His tie hung loosely around his neck. His sea-green eyes brightened as they landed on Annabeth, causing the daughter of Athena's heart to flutter in her chest.

"Percy?" she asked as she walked towards him.

A lazy grin spread across his face. "Hey there, Wisegirl."

That one word, Annabeth's old nickname, broke the last of the walls the blond demigod had created. She rushed forward, wrapping her arms around her Seaweed Brains neck, and let herself cry, weeks of worry and stress melting off of her. Percy rubbed her back gently, making soothing noises as he look to Jason and Hazel for help.

"Sorry, man," Jason said, obviously relieved that he wasn't on the receiving end of a glare. "Can't help you there."

Percy rolled his eyes, wholeheartedly before gently pulling his girlfriend off of his body. The daughter of Athena took a couple of calming breathes before returning the smile that Percy was giving her.

"Are you okay, Wisegirl?" Percy asked as he wiped the tears off of his girlfriend's face.

"I'll be alright, now that I have you back, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth whispered, staring into the bright, sea-green eyes.

Percy's face fell slightly. "I'm not sure how long I will be back. I am trying to keep her at bay."

Annabeth knitted her eyebrows together. "'Her'?"

"Gaea," Percy answered. "She has been in my head for a while now. Ever since I first fell into Tartarus."

Hazel gasped. "How did she get into your mind?"

"I don't know," Percy whispered in a broken voice. "I think it happened when I was trying to fight a group of monsters. For a split second, I thought about how helpless the situation was. I guess Gaea got into my mind when I was at my weakest."

The group was silent for an awkward moment. "How did you break through?" Annabeth asked as she looked down at her hands, which were now laced with Percy's.

"I'm not sure. It's not like I have been unconscious while another being has taken over my body. It's more like a whispering in the back of my head, telling me how to act and what to do. Not matter how many times I tried, I couldn't go against what the voice was saying." Percy paused before looking at Annabeth, a warm and loving smile on his face. "I think the thing that really brought me back was your presence, Annabeth."

Annabeth blinked a couple of times, trying to keep the tear that threatened to fall back. Never in her life had Annabeth been happier than she had in this moment. She finally had her Percy back, even though she knew that Striker was probably lurking underneath the surface.

"What all do you remember?" Hazel asked as she hugged her friend.

Percy grimaced at the question. "Everything." He reached over and pushed Annabeth's hair back from her face before touching the place her head had hit when she was thrown against the wall. A look of pure agony crossed Percy's eyes as he remembered the time Gaea had made him hurt his Wisegirl.

"It's ok," Annabeth reassured.

"No it's not," Percy whispered, his voice full of guilt. "I could have really hurt you."

"But you didn't," the daughter of Athena insisted. "You know I can take care of myself."

Percy let out a shaky laugh, one that let the other group members know just how shaken up he was about the incident that occurred months ago. "I know you can and that is what I am afraid of. You will try your hardest to try and get through to me and that is what scares me."

No one spoke as the watched the great savior of Olympus slowly crumbled, trying with all his might to hold his emotions in. Before long, Percy managed to put on a small smile before taking Annabeth's hand into his.

"Let's go to the library. I think we have a play to rehearse for."

DOYOULIKEMYLINBREAK?

"I really hate Shakespeare," Percy complained as he and Annabeth tried to translate their scripts into modern English without the help of any textbooks. Part of the overall assignment was to translate William Shakespeare's old play into a more understandable text while, at the same time, keeping the original meaning and changing the setting to Ancient Greek. Fortunately, (and unfortunately) Percy and Annabeth only had to translate their own lines but, since they took up over half the play, it was a nightmare that Percy would rather not deal with.

Annabeth laughed. "It's not that bad, Seaweed Brain."

Percy let his head fall, hitting the table with a loud thud. "Tell that to my dyslexia."

This caused Annabeth to laugh even harder. The librarian shushed the pair, threatening to throw them out if they made another noise. The threat would have worked if the pair hadn't heard it twenty more times in the past hour.

"What is wrong with you, Striker?"

Annabeth and Percy looked up to see a pale boy with blond hair and silver eyes, glaring coldly at the couple. Draco Malfoy tried to look as intimidating as possible but wasn't doing a very good job of it. Even with Percy's sudden change in personality, Draco wasn't stupid enough to threaten the Dark Lord's only heir.

"And what do you mean?" Percy asked innocently, causing Annabeth to snort.

Malfoy narrowed his eyes. "You know exactly what I mean. Why are you sudden;y hanging out and holding hands with a Gryffindor? And a mudblood at that?"

Fast than Malfoy could say Hogwarts, Percy was on his feet, his sea-green eyes flashing dangerously. "Do not call her that!" Percy hissed, his teeth clentched.

Malfoy suddenly lost all of his courage and stumbled into the table behind him, trying to get away from the heir of Slytherin.

"I would watch what I say, if I were you, Draco," Percy commented. "In case you don't remember, we are working on a school assignment. Annabeth also happens to be my girlfriend and I don't take people taking about her lightly.

"Percy," Annabeth interrupted as she took a hold of Percy's clenched hand. "He's not worth it. Let's get out of here. Dinner is about to start soon."

Percy's anger deflated as Annabeth's voice washed through his ears. Silently, he picked up his and Annabeth's bags before taking Annabeth's outstretched hand. The pair quietly walked out of the library, leaving Malfoy to try and calm down. The young heir to the Malfoy name had heard one too many stories of the things Striker was capable of, even with his current personality.

WHEE!ANOTHERLINEBREAK

"I am glad everyone could make it," Dumbledore said as Annabeth took her seat in the headmaster's office.

Cramped into the small space were the only people who knew of Dumbledore's plan. Piper and Jason sat side-by-side, hands linked between them with Leo sitting just behind the pair. Leo seemed to be tinkering with some sort of mechanism, trying to bypass Hogwarts' anti-technology wards. So far the Latino had only managed to blow thing up, even though he insisted that he was close to finding an answer. Hazel and Frank were sitting quietly next to each other; their presence alone was enough to satisfy the other as they seem to be quietly communicating without saying anything aloud. Nico was sitting quietly in his corner, shadow-traveling a rubber ball as it bounced off the walls and floor. The younger demigod's ADHD was beginning to really shine through.

"Why did you want us here, Professor?" Hermione asked as she gestured to herself, Ron, and Harry.

"Because you were the ones who first spotted the _Argo II_ as it landed in the Great Lake. You are as involved in this matter as anyone in this room," Dumbledore explained. "The purpose of this meeting is to discuss a matter that occurred about a month before school began."

"Does it have something to do with Percy?" Annabeth asked, seeing where the conversation was going.

Dumbledore nodded. "I believe it was around the same time that your group reached the House of Hades. I was called to the Ministry because the Minister believed that he had caught someone connected to Lord Voldemort." Ron visibly flinched at the name. "When I first arrived at the Ministry, I thought that there was no possible way that the Minister had managed to find a link to Voldemort." Dumbledore paused, his face seeming to age as the seconds passed.

"After I met with Fudge, he began to explain that some Aurors had found a young man unconscious in Muggle London. They apprehended the young man, unsure if he was a friend or foe. It was then that they casted a charm that showed the boy's, his parent's, and his grandparent's names. It was then that Fudge realized that the boy they had captured was Voldemort's grandson." Dumbledore went quiet for a moment, trying to pull together his emotions. "I only wish I had managed to get to him sooner."

"What do you mean?" Nico asked, his eyebrows knit together.

The aging headmaster was quiet for a moment. "Tartarus isn't the only thing responsible for Mr. Jackson's split personality."

A sense of dread filled Annabeth's stomach. Her body unconsciously began to tremble, as if sensing the news that Dumbledore was withholding. "What did they do to him? What did the Ministry do?" the daughter of Athena asked, her voice little more than a whisper.

Dumbledore looked her straight in the eyes. "They tortured him."

HOWMANYLINEBREAKSISTHISCHAPTERGOINGTOHAVE?

The snow underneath Percy's feet crunched as he made his way over to the edge of the Dark Forest. His thought continued to drift to the time he spent in the dungeons of the Ministry, pleading with the passing Aurors to help him. But no help ever came. They left him there, cold and bleeding on the stone floor as they asked questions that Percy didn't have the answers to.

"I was beginning to wonder if you were going to show up."

Striker turned and smirked, his earthy green eyes narrowing slightly as he spied the outline of Gaea against the forest trees.

"My Lady," the demigod greeted as he sweep into a bow.

"So," the goddess began, her half-opened eyes glittering with amusement, "how is your plan coming?"

Striker's smirk deepened. "The demigods believe every word of it. They really think that their Percy Jackson is back. They won't know what hit them."

Gaea laughed, an unnerving sound that scared all of the birds out of the trees. "Perfect." With that one word, the earth goddess disappeared and the smirk that graced Striker's face faded into a thoughtful look.

"Took you long enough," Striker said as he looked at the person concealed by the shadows.

The person let out a small laugh. "You're the one that called me here in the middle of the night. I was having the best dream too."

Striker returned the laugh with one of his own. "You'll have to tell me about it sometime. Right now I need your help."

The figure in the shadows grinned, his white teeth visible as his smile stretched across his face. "What can I do to help you?"

Striker smiled, the first real smile that graced his face in over five months. "I need you to listen very closely. For this to work, you are going to have to follow everything I saw to the 't'. Can you do that for me?"

**OMFG! What the heck is going on? What is Percy doing? And who is this mysterious guy? Why am I asking you questions that only I know the answers to? I hope you guys like this chapter. I am planning to make this story at least ten chapters long. I am hoping to create a sequel if I can end it this one on the right note. Special shout out to all who reviewed.**

**Lily:** I need to thank you for staying loyal to this story. It is really great to see another person love Percabeth fanfic as much as I do. I hope I am not disappointing. As for your comment about Striker liking Annabeth, Striker is still Percy. He just doesn't want to admit that he is still in love with Annabeth. I hope future chapters can clear what is going on in Percy's head and give you an idea of what happened the two to three months he was away from the other demigods. Thank you again for the reviews.

**A Guest (since I do not know your pen name):** You are very right about running when Percy has a plan. The one he has come up with will defiantly get him into trouble. Hope you like the chapter.

**TeamLeo4Life:** I am glad you like the story so far. I hope it actually gets to the point where you will have to say that it is getting better. I really love your pen name. Leo has to be my favorite character from the Heroes of Olympus series, with Annabeth and Percy being my favorite from the original PJ series.

**Please read and review. It is what keeps the plot bunnies in my head from starving. I do have to say that it is kind of sad when I have almost 200 people reading my story and only twelve reviews. COME ON PEOPLE! DON'T LET THE PLOT BUNNIES STARVE!**

**-KleopatraAlexandria**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is the next chapter! Before I begin, I want to give a shout out to the guest reviewer me3. I would like to apologize for leaving you out of the review comments for the last chapter. For some odd reason, you review comment didn't show up on my side of the account until this morning. This chapter is dedicated to me3 and HappyReader, whom were the first to review on chapter five. Now I need everyone's opinion: am I moving too fast with this story? I am only planning on writing ten chapters for this story and I plan on writing a sequel as well. Just let me know what your opinions are and I will be more than happy to take them into consideration. Please keep the plot bunnies fed! Read AND Review.**

**Title**: Striker

**Author**: KleopatraAlexandria

**Books**: Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus and Harry Potter

**Pairings**: Percabeth, PiperJason, HazelFrank, HarryGinny, RonHermione, others are to be determined

**Disclaimer:**__I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson nor am I making any money from this fanfiction. No flames but reviews and constructive criticism are encouraged.

ANNABETH

A shocking silence filled the room as the demigods continued to stare at the Headmaster of Hogwarts.

"They tortured him?" Leo yelled, clearly still in shock. "How?"

"I am not sure as to how they tortured him nor do I wish to find out. All I know is that Mr. Jackson was in the Ministry's custody for at least three weeks. Add that to his time in Tartarus, I am pretty sure you can see why Mr. Jackson created another personality for himself," Dumbledore explained.

"But Percy said that it was Gaea making him do things," Annabeth countered.

"I have a theory on that as well," Dumbledore said. "I believe that Gaea was present in Mr. Jackson's mind at first. However, as the earth goddess began to see his mind shattering, she pulled away and let Percy believe that she was still present, making him believe that she was controlling his thoughts and actions when, in reality, his actions were his own response to the trials he had to face."

"That is where I have to disagree," Nico interrupted. "I've been to Tartarus. It will take a lot more than a month there and in the custody of some wizards to break Percy. I've said it before and I will say it time and time again, Percy is the strongest demigod I know, in both mind and powers. His loyalty to his friends and family is his fatal flaw and can only be changed by some sort of powerful influence, such as the presence of a god or goddess in his mind. Percy would never turn his back on his friends, even if his mind were to shatter."

Dumbledore regarded the son of Hades. "Are you sure about that?"

Nico meet the headmaster's eyes evenly. "Very sure."

Annabeth gave a watery smile. "Thank you, Nico."

"No problem," Nico shrugged. "I am just telling the truth."

"So what do we do now?" Piper asked.

No one answered. Annabeth stared at her hands, trying to stop from shaking. She didn't want to discuss anything. All she wanted to do was run and find Percy. Annabeth was on the edge of a breakdown after hearing the news of her boyfriend's treatment in the Wizarding World over the fact that he was related to some Dark Lord.

"I have to get out of here," Annabeth whispered, feeling as though the walls were closing in on her. The daughter of Athena jumped up from her seat and ran out of the door. She ignored the yells and shouts from the other occupants of the room as she sprinted down the stairs, running for the main doors.

"Annabeth?"

The daughter of Athena turned, eyes blurring with tears. Percy looked back at her, eyes showing the worry he felt for his girlfriend's hysterical state. Annabeth let out a sob before launching herself into his arms. Percy frowned as he kept the blond demigod from falling to the floor as her legs gave out. He looked around, searching for a place to calm the other demigod down. He steered his girlfriend in the direction of an empty classroom before shutting the door behind them.

"What happened, Wisegirl?" Percy asked as he sat down on the floor next to the most important person in his life.

Annabeth took a couple of deep breaths to calm herself before looking over at her boyfriend. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Huh?"

Annabeth laughed at her boyfriend's brilliant answer. "Why didn't you tell me about what happened at the Ministry?"

A look of shock passed across the demigod's face. "How do you know about that?"

"Dumbledore told us how he first came across you. I keep bugging him about how you first got to Hogwarts." The last part was a lie, of course. Annabeth really hated lying to Percy but she didn't want Gaea to know about the plan Dumbledore had created.

Percy sighed. "I didn't tell you because I didn't want to see you like this, so helpless and lost at what to do." The demigod son of Poseidon pulled Annabeth into his arms, holding her close. "I don't want to see you look like you did in the last war."

Annabeth immediately knew what he was talking about. It was the time when she had taken a knife for Percy, one that could have killed him if it had hit his mortal spot. Annabeth was close to death then, helpless and powerless to stop it. She was very lucky that Percy told Blackjack to get her out of there when he did.

Percy stood up suddenly before helping his girlfriend to her feet. He placed a small, reassuring kiss on her lips before giving Annabeth a sad smile. "What happened cannot be changed, no matter how hard we want it to. I can live with what happened to me because you are there, by my side, helping me through the dark. I wouldn't be back to myself if it wasn't for you. Now, you need to stop blaming yourself for something you had no control over."

"But what if we can't get you back completely?" Annabeth asked, her real fears coming to light for the first time. "What if we can never get Gaea's presence out of your mind?"

Percy was quiet for a moment. "Then I need you to promise me something."

"Anything," Annabeth replied automatically without thinking.

Percy looked her dead in the eyes, his sea-green ones darkening slightly from the pain his soul continued to bare. "Promise me that if you cannot get Gaea out of my head that you will kill me."

Annabeth reeled back, as if she had been slapped. "W-what?"

"If you cannot get Gaea out of my mind, I need you to kill me," Percy said as he laced his fingers with hers. "I hate to ask it of you but only you can do it. Gaea will retaliate one of the others try to. I can hold her back if you are the one approaching me."

Annabeth was overcome with a sickening feeling of déjà vu. The situation immediately sent her mind flashing back to the final battle of the Titan War, to the throne room where Luke had asked Percy to give him Annabeth's dagger.

"I can't do that," Annabeth whispered, her voice little more than a whisper.

"Maybe not right now," Percy said just as quietly. "I'm not saying that it will happen, but we need some sort of plan just in case it does."

"Then leave the planning to _me_, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said as she looked her boyfriend in the eyes. "I'll come up with a plan that doesn't involve killing you. You just worry about keeping Gaea and Striker at bay."

Percy grinned for the first time since the pair had arrived in the room. "Ok, Wisegirl. Just let me know what you come up with." His smile faded. "But I need you to promise that, if you cannot come up with another plan in time, you will-"

"Don't say it!" Annabeth exclaimed as she jerked her hands out of Percy's, causing the sea demigod to look startled. "I promise, ok? Just don't say it again."

Percy looked down at the ground as he nodded. Annabeth sighed, her boyfriend's words reminding her of the current prophecy that was being played out. _An oath to keep on final breath_. She really hoped that this promise, this _oath_ wasn't the one in the prophecy.

"It's getting late," Percy whispered, breaking her from her thoughts. "We should be getting back to our dorms."

Annabeth nodded as Percy led her out of the room, his hands linked with hers once again.

WHEREISTHELINEBREAK?

"He asked you to do what?" Jason asked, completely surprised.

Annabeth had made it back to the Gryffindor dorms and went straight to bed before any of the other Gryffindors had returned. Jason and Hazel immediately bombarded the blond with questions as she walked down to the common room the next morning.

"Don't make me say it again," Annabeth hissed, clearly still upset over Percy's request.

The group of three demigods walked down to the Great Hall for breakfast, meeting Leo, Nico, Frank, and Piper halfway there. As they walked, Annabeth filled the Greek demigods in on the subject in their native tongue. Jason filled the Romans in on the same topic in Latin, trying to minimize the risk of people overhearing their conversation.

"That is messed up!" Leo complained in English.

"Oddly enough, that sounds like something Percy would do," Nico commented before the group separated to go to their specific tables. The son of Hades had made it a point to start sitting with the son of Poseidon, much to the displeasure of the other Slytherins.

It was halfway through breakfast when Annabeth noticed that Percy hadn't come up from his common room yet. Her musing was interrupted when a voice rang clearly through the air.

"Which one of you is Albus Dumbledore?"

Annabeth turned to the door and her mouth dropped open. Standing in the doorway was a girl around the age of fifteen with spiky black hair and electric blue eyes. Her silver Huntress uniform stood out against the mass of black robes the students were wearing. Her eyes were surveying the teachers table as her hand rested on the bow slung across her shoulder.

"Thalia!" Jason shouted as he saw his sister standing in the doorway of the wizarding school.

"Hey, lil' bro," Thalia greeted with a wave of her hand.

"Hey, Pinecone Face!"

Thalia turned and ended up getting a water ball to the face. Electricity sparked across her skin as she opened her eyes. Standing just a little more than ten feet away from the Daughter of Zeus was Percy, tossing another ball of water up and down as a cheeky grin graced his face. His sea-green eyes sparkled with mischief.

"What's the matter, Pinecone Face? Cat got your tongue?" Percy taunted, the grin on his face growing wider as the black haired demigod's eye narrowed dangerously.

"Of course not, Kelp-For-Brains," Thalia returned in a light tone. "I am just thinking about the best way to kill you for disappearing for over a year."

Percy grinned as he stepped forward and gave the daughter of Zeus a friendly hug. He jumped when Thalia shocked him suddenly, paying him back for the water ball to the face.

But before either of the demigods could say anything, a warning rang out through the air. "Get away from that girl!"

Annabeth turned to see an old man hobbling into the room, his one wooden leg making a loud clunking sound as it hit the ground with each step. His face was covered with scars and one of his eyes was replaced with a magical blue on that whirled around in every direction. His wand was out as he pointed it dangerously towards the son of Poseidon. Before Dumbledore or any of the staff could react, Alastor 'Mad-eye' Moody fired a curse in Percy's direction.

With skills that only came from combat, Striker pushed Thalia out of the way and flipped over to the side, avoiding the killing curse that was sent his way. Striker's earth green eyes narrowed as he regarded the Auror in front on him. Striker raised his hand, causing the water that was on the tables to rise up and harden into ice sickles.

"That is quite enough," Dumbledore yelled out, stopping Striker from firing the icy objects at Moody and stopping Moody from firing another killing curse. The headmaster of Hogwarts turned to Moody as Annabeth rushed forward, trying to bring Percy back to his senses. "I think we need to have a conversation in my office, if you would Alastor."

"Come on, Percy," Annabeth said as she grabbed a hold of her boyfriend's hand and steered him away from the old wizard. Striker's eyes began to lighten and Percy let out a sigh as he followed his girlfriend out of the Great Hall with the remaining demigods filing in behind the pair.

Thalia sent her brother a questioning look regarding her cousin's strange personality and eye color change. Jason gave his older sister a look that clearly said they would talk later. The daughter of Zeus sighed and quietly followed her family in all but name out the door.

**And that is a wrap! Only four more chapters to go before the end of this story. I kind of have this story already mapped out in my mind. Some things, such as Percy's time in the Ministry, are just spontaneous decisions that pop into my head while I am typing. Please let me know what you guys think and anything you might like me to add into the story. I will take everything into consideration and hope to find some way to incorporate the ideas. Below are some of the things I will not do:**

**Create original characters. I don't like to put original character into a crossover situation where I have to explain things in major details.**

**I will not take any ideas that have to do with explicit materials. I do not like to write or read about such situations. **

**I hope you guys like the story thus far and will continue to read and review this story as I finish 'Striker' and continue on to the sequel. You guys have been an awesome audience.**

**-KleopatraAlexandria **


	7. Chapter 7 Preview

**First off, I would like to apologize for the extremely late delay. This thing called life happened and everything got hectic. I have NOT abandoned this story and I will finish it. It may end up being shorter than I had originally intended but at least it will be completed and I will post the sequel shortly after that. I hope you guys enjoy and I thank every person who review and added this story to their favorite alerts. Please keep the plot bunnies fed!**

**Title**: Striker

**Author**: KleopatraAlexandria

**Books**: Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus and Harry Potter

**Pairings**: Percabeth, PiperJason, HazelFrank, HarryGinny, RonHermione, others are to be determined

**Disclaimer:**__I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson nor am I making any money from this fanfiction. No flames but reviews and constructive criticism are encouraged.

THALIA

Thalia knew something was amiss as soon as she saw her cousin's eyes change to a different shade of green. Thalia knew for a fact that it wasn't normal for a demigod's eyes to suddenly change a different color. As soon as Jason entered the tower, his older sister turned on him.

"What the Hades is going on?" the lieutenant of Artemis demanded.

Jason bit his lip. "Maybe you should sit down. It's kind of a long story."

Jason told Thalia every detail, from when the Argo II took off from Camp Jupiter in June to the events that had taken place over the past two months at Hogwarts. Annabeth helped fill in the gaps when she returned from seeing Percy.

"So why did that Moody guy attack him?" Thalia asked.

Annabeth paused for a moment. "Percy told me that Moody was one of the Aurors guarding him while he was at the Ministry. Moody has never like him. Striker always makes an appearance when he feels threatened," the daughter of Athena finished as she tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Let me guess," Thalia smiled. "You're the only one that can calm Percy down, right?"

**This is kind of a preview chapter while I get my thought in order. School started recently and I have been working as well as writing my own original series. Life has gotten crazy. I apologize for the three month delay but I am not abandoning this story. I am going to be updating slowly though. Now I have a question for everyone: Can you guess who the mysterious person is? The person that guesses correctly will get to pick out a Percabeth scene for me to write (of course it cannot be anything over PG-13 rated). So this is my challenge to you. I will let you know that it is NOT a character that I have made up. It is a character from either the PJ or HP world. Have fun guessing!**

**-KleopatraAlexandria**


End file.
